


Kunzite And Zoisite's Night Of Passionate Love

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deliberate Badfic, First Time, Great Gobs Of Semen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Predatory Seme Kunzite, Purple Prose, Seme and Uke, Wibbly Uke Zoisite, cocks, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite lusts manfully after a virginal Zoisite. Will they consummate their passions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunzite And Zoisite's Night Of Passionate Love

"Come, Zoisite! My tender flower of boyhood, we must do it!"

"Iiiiyan! Kunzite-sama no hentai!" Zoisite squealed loudly as he scrambled backwards into a wall. "I-I-I-I don't want this, stop looking at me like that!" he wailed, but the big, strong seme of a man kept approaching, angry cock bulging through his trousers, a predatory gleam in his silver orbs.

"But you desire me, Zoisaito," he growled, picking up the boy and carrying the flailing mass of limbs over to the bed. "As all tender flowers of boyhood desire to be DEflowered by big strong men!"

"B-b-b-b-but Kunzaito-sama, it's my first time!" Big sparkly tears welled up in the boy's big green windows to his soul, his fragile, almost feminine body trembling in fear. "I'm SCARED!"

"And that's what is turning me on," Kunzite said in a low, rumbling voice as he tore Zoisite's uniform off in one fluid motion, leaving the boy naked and exposed as he tossed him down on the bed. Zoisite's penis was quite hard and reddened just like his porcelain cheeks were from the embarrassment and he was whimpering like a puppy that had just been kicked in the nuts. Speaking of nuts, Kunzite's were aching from horniness at the sight. "My anaconda declares you've got buns, hun."

"Oh, Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite's eyes sparkled like a malfunctioning electrical cord. "Do you mean it?" Kunzite ripped off his jacket, displaying big tanned muscles that resembled a side of beef, if beef were tan instead of red. He pulled a rose out of thin air and brushed it along Zoisite's tender nippleparts.

"You are so beautiful I can't control myself," he said huskily. And Zoisite's fear and revulsion melted away like a piece of cheese on a hot summer day. Kunzite-sama loved him and thought he was beautiful! At least he was sure it was love.

"I'm so flattered! In which case yes, I do want to have wild sex with you, Kunzaito-sama!" he squealed, so loudly that a few miles away a group of dogs yipped in horror and ran for cover. "Take me, Kunzaito-sama, make me your concubine!" Kunzite glared sternly at him.

"As the seme, I will decide when the fucking begins!" he roared, causing Zoisite to yip in fear. He then tore his pants off, revealing powerful legs and a throbbing truncheon of love, red and powerful with a mind all its own. "On your knees."

Zoisite slid off the bed and knelt before his master, taking the oversized meat stick into his mouth and sucking like the Patch Adams movie. Despite being a total virgin, he somehow managed to fit the entire thing into his mouth and deep-throat his lord without choking or bothering his gag reflex.

"Ohhhhhhh Zoisite!"

"Mmmmm Krfnzrt!" Zoisite moaned around the huge dick. But after exactly two minutes and fifteen seconds the larger man pushed his head away.

"I will not be able to fuck you properly if I come too soon," he said manfully. The copper-haired uke laid obediently on his back and spread his legs while his master oiled his cock. "The time has come!"

"Yes, master!" the younger of the two cried out. Kunzite then bore down on him with his weight and thrust that massive meaty pole into his tender virgin entrance. He cried out in pain, a single tear rolling down his cheek like a liquid diamond. Of course his mentor paid it no mind as he fucked the boy harder than Cloverway fucked the relationship between Haruka and Michiru.

"Oooooh Zoisite, you're so tight! Tight like a rubber band around my cock!" Kunzite murmured.

"You're so big, Kunzite-sama! I'm bleeding and it feels soooo goooooood!" Zoisite wept as Kunzite stroked his equally weepy erection. That is, it was weeping precum. His body was almost literally on fire as the big strong man pounded in and out of the tight walls that held him prisoner.

"ZOISAITO! I AM ABOUT TO COME!" Kunzite announced after like fifteen or so minutes of this.

"SO AM I, KUNZAITO-SAMA!" Zoisite answered.

"I'VE GOT YOUR DARK CRYSTAL HERE! PREPARE FOR A BURST OF ENERGYYYYYY!"

"MY INNER SANCTUM IS READY TO ACCEPT YOUR MANLY ESSENCE!"

With a roar, Kunzite shot wad after wad of hot, sticky man juice into the boy, coming like a machine gun if a machine gun could have an orgasm. With a reedy wail, Zoisite splattered his creamy love juices against Kunzite's abs.

"Oh, Kunzite-sama," he gasped as they rolled over, wrapped in each other's arms. Somehow they'd managed not to break the bed. "I belong to you and only you forever. I am your uke, your boy-maiden, your concubine. You own me."

"My Zoisaito," the older man whispered, "I shall never touch or look at another person again as long as I live, for coming inside of you has opened my eyes to true love."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

-x-

 _"Minako, I'm telling you, that's not how it is between them," Ami said bluntly, her cheeks going pinkish. "N-not that I'd know! I've never seen them in the act, of course, but...well, it's_ Zoisite _."_

_"The same Zoisite who was too bashful to hold your hand in public." Minako tapped the stack of papers against the desk and slipped it into her folder. "He's shy, Kunzite's really powerful...do the math! You're good at math!"_

_"Minako..." Ami shook her head. "I just hope for your sake they never find that."_

_"I know, poor Zoisite would die of embarrassment!" For someone who could read people's hearts so well, Minako certainly had a warped idea of what went on in their bedrooms. Unless she just_ wanted _to think of it like that, of course. Either way, Ami was more afraid Kunzite and Zoisite would die_ laughing _if they ever read the story._

 _It was taking_ her _a lot of self-control not to, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Minako is so the kind of person who writes erotic friendfiction.


End file.
